


The Barnes and Stark Family

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [12]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Look at him, I would die for him, I would kill for him. Either way… what a bliss” James sighed, admiring Anthony in all his beauty talking and laughing with Peter.





	The Barnes and Stark Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: <s>Insidious /</s> The Addams Family / <s>Dinosaur / Pumpkin Carving / “I swear this house is haunted.” </s>

“Look at him, I would die for him, I would kill for him. Either way… what a bliss” James sighed, admiring Anthony in all his beauty talking and laughing with Peter, at the other side of the ball room.

“My moon, my love, my everything” James started, moving toward his whole word after letting his husband end the conversation with his young protegee.

“My husband, my love, my soul!” Anthony said back extending his right arm toward James, that took the hand in his, and started to leave little kiss on the back, slowly moving up the arm. “How is it going your evening?” Anthony asking with a beautiful smile adorning his lips.

“Now” James stopped in his little administration of love, just to look up in the eyes of his life. “Much better, if you want to give me the pleasure to dance with me, my moon”.

“The pleasure is mine.” Anthony bowed extended one hand and moved into position ready for their tango.

James just bowed, took Anthony hand in his and gave a little nod topward the orchestra to make the music, _their_ music start. 

__They’re creepy and they’re kooky. __  
Mysterious and spooky.  
They’re altogether ooky.  
The Barnes and Stark family.  
The house is a museum.  
When people come to see ‘em, they really are a scream.  
The Barnes and Stark family are neat.  


**Author's Note:**

> this is short, really short but is not a good day and i wanted to do something anyway... so here it is


End file.
